La promesse d'un petit garçon de quatre ans
by Melle-Poulpe
Summary: Katie et Nathan s'étaient promit qu'un jour ils se marieraient mais ce jour-là n'était pas près d'arrivé. Un soir, Mia, la maman de Katie, décida de quitter son mari et d'emmener sa fille loin de la ville de Seattle, séparant et déchirant à jamais deux enfants qui n'avait alors que quatre ans. Quatorze ans se sont écoulés depuis, et Nathan et Katie ne se sont jamais revus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

En Arizona, là où règne une chaleur étouffante et où Mia a décidé de s'installer, Katie fête ses 18 ans. Elle n'était pas malheureuse en ce jour mais elle était bien triste à l'intérieur d'elle-même. C'était le moment d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, Katie et sa mère étaient installées dehors, sur la petite table de la terrasse cachées sous un parasol.

**-Vite Katie, ouvres tes cadeaux ! **

**- Oui, oui. Deux minutes. **

Katie ouvrit le gros paquet posé devant elle :

**-WOW ! Une couverture ! **dit Katie avec un enthousiasme feint.

**-C'est moi qui l'ai faite. Et tu vois chaque morceaux** **représentent chacun des endroits où on a été ensemble. C'est** **génial ? Allez, ouvre le second maintenant.**

Elle prit alors le second cadeau, beaucoup plus petit que le premier dont la première chose qu'elle aperçu fut une boîte bleue. En l'ouvrant elle découvrit un tout petit… livre ?

**-Euh… Merci. Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**-Ouvre le livre, tu vas voir. En faite, ce n'est pas vraiment un livre. J'ai trouvé ça au marché, tu sais celui où je suis allée la dernière fois. C'est une petite boîte à secret.**

**-Et elle me servira à quoi ? C'est tout petit. Enfin, peu importe, merci quand même. **

Katie alla donc ranger ses nouvelles affaires dans sa chambre. _Quel merveilleux anniversaire… j'aurai tellement aimé que tu sois là papa. Ça aurait tellement mieux avec toi._

Soudain la sonnette retentit. Pourtant elles n'attendaient personne puisqu'elles venaient d'arriver.

-**Je suis désolée mais elle n'est pas là. Sortez de chez moi ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! **

**-Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ? **

**-Ce n'est rien. Ce monsieur allait partir. **Dit Mia.

**-Vous êtes mademoiselle Bay ? **dit l'homme en se tournant vers Katie.

**- Oui. Je peux vous aider ? On ne se connait pas.**

**- Non, effectivement. Je me présente, je suis l'agent Druli du commissariat de Seattle. **Il serra la main de Katie et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient s'entretenir quelques instants.

**-Je regrette monsieur Druli mais ma fille ne s'entretiendra avec personne et sûrement pas vous ! **Cria Mia.

**- Sauf votre respect madame, ce n'était pas à vous que je demandais. Et je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de vous demander la permission puisque votre fille est majeure à présent.**

L'agent Druli pria Katie de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil du salon et demanda s'il pouvait lui aussi s'asseoir.

**-Je peux vous appelez Katie ? **Elle hocha la tête.** Si je suis ici Katie, c'est pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il y a deux semaines votre père est mort. Il a été appelé pour le braquage à main armée d'une bijouterie en centre ville et il a malheureusement été grièvement touché par une balle et est décédé à l'hôpital suite à ses blessures. D'après ce que nous savons, cela faisait des années que votre père était à votre recherche, sans succès. A sa mort, sachant l'héritage que vous venez de toucher puisque vous êtes majeure, il était de notre devoir de finir le travail de Charles. **

**-Deux semaines ? Il est mort suite à une blessure par balle ? **Se tournant vers sa mère, Katie explosa tout à coup : **Tu m'as menti ! Ça fait quatorze ans que tu me mens ! Papa était toujours en vie et tu m'as empêché de le voir ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi maman ? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille !**

Katie était en état de choc. Elle demanda à l'agent Druli s'il fallait qu'elle aille à Seattle, puis courut dans sa chambre, ramassa tout ce qu'elle trouva, fourra le tout dans un sac et parti avec lui sans prendre la peine d'écouter les supplications de sa mère. Arrivée à Seattle, Druli l'amena au cimetière où elle pu voir la tombe de son père puis il la déposa au commissariat. Elle rencontra alors les anciens collègues de son père et discuta plusieurs heures avec eux. Elle apprit donc que l'agent Druli avait été le meilleur ami de Charles, le père de Katie et que celui-ci pouvait l'héberger pour la nuit. Le lendemain Katie retrouva le notaire et l'avocat chargé de l'affaire au commissariat où elle su que son père lui avait laissé sa maison, une voiture toute neuve et un compte en banque plein à craquer. C'est en arrivant devant une immense demeure qu'une question lui vint alors à l'esprit. Une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas songé jusqu'ici puisqu'elle ne s'était pas chargée de l'enterrement de son père, et que comme elle n'était pas majeure au moment des faits personne n'avait pu toucher à l'argent.

- **Qui a payé pour l'enterrement de mon père ? **demanda-t-elle à l'agent Druli.

- **La famille Roberts a tout organisé. Comme ça faisait des années que ton père te cherchait, en vain, ils se sont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser ton père à la morgue et qu'il méritait d'être enterré dignement. Ils ont dépensé une grosse somme pour le lui offrir. Mélissa y a mit tout son cœur, c'était vraiment magnifique. Ils ont filmé la cérémonie. Elle disait que le jour où tu reviendrais et que tu apprendrais la mort de ton père, tu voudrais sans doute pouvoir voir ce jour. **

- **Oui, en effet. C'est très aimable à elle…**

Katie avait emménagé dans la maison de son père depuis quelques jours maintenant. Le notaire était passé pour qu'elle signe des papiers. Tout était en ordre la maison lui appartenait, la voiture et l'assurance, déjà à son nom, étaient déjà payées et toutes les factures étaient réglées. Tout était propre et bien rangé. Elle avait nettoyé chaque pièce de la maison sans trouver de trace de sa chambre mais en contre partie, elle avait découvert deux portes verrouillées dont il n'y avait aucune trace de clés dans la maison.

Après quelques jours, le frigo étant vide, il fallait bien qu'elle aille acheter de la nourriture. Elle prit alors les clés, ferma la maison et pris la voiture jusqu'au supermarché du coin. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle évitait une personne et espérait de toutes ses forces de ne pas la croiser. Mélissa Roberts était passé à plusieurs reprises ces deux derniers jours mais Katie n'était pas prête à la revoir.

Après toutes ces années, elle se rappelait de Mélissa et de David Roberts comme des gens merveilleux. Malheureusement elle se souvenait aussi du jour où elle était partie, où elle les avait regardé depuis la fenêtre arrière de la voiture de sa mère, disparaître au bout de la rue, tenant dans leurs bras un petit garçon effondré et en larmes. Nathan Roberts, le petit garçon avec qui elle avait promit qu'un jour ils se marieraient.

_Poulpe_


	2. Chapter 2

_« Après toutes ces années, elle se rappelait de Mélissa et David Roberts comme des gens merveilleux. Malheureusement, elle se souvenait aussi du jour où elle était partie, où elle les avait regardé depuis la fenêtre arrière de la voiture de sa mère, disparaître au bout de la rue, tenant dans leurs bras un petit garçon effondré et en larmes. »_

Chapitre 2 : 

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le dernier passage de Mélissa. Mélissa avait pensé, après sa huitième tentative d'approche, que Katie n'était pas encore prête à les revoir et décida qu'elle attendrait que celle-ci fasse le premier pas.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver puisque Katie n'ayant rien à faire de particulier et mourant d'envie de les retrouver, elle décida donc d'appeler au numéro qui était inscrit en gros caractères sur le frigo et qui la nargué depuis quelques jours.

L'appel fut court et rapide. Katie et Mélissa convinrent qu'il valait mieux qu'elle vienne chez eux dans l'après-midi et qu'elle reste manger le soir. Vers deux heures ce jour-là, Katie monta donc dans sa voiture et partie chez les Roberts.

Elle retrouva plus facilement la maison que ce qu'elle pensait, elle se gara dans l'allée devant le perron puis se donna quelques minutes de répit avant de sonner à la porte. Katie n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : la porte s'ouvrit sur David et Mélissa. _Ils n'ont pas changé, mon dieu… Ce qu'ils m'ont manqué ! _

- **Bonjour Katie ! **dit David. **Ce que tu as grandi, bon sang ! Tu es devenue une jeune femme magnifique. **

- **Bonjour, entre, je t'en prie, **pria Mélissa, **ne restons pas dehors.**

- **Merci beaucoup. Vous n'avez pas changé, ça fait longtemps pourtant… **hésita Katie.

Mélissa dirigea Katie et son mari dans le salon où ils s'assirent tous dans les différents fauteuils et canapés présents.

Katie fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard légèrement gêné et dit :

- **C'est toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs, bien qu'ils se soient légèrement effacés… **

Lorsqu'elle aperçu les photos au dessus de la cheminée, elle se leva hésitante comme attirée et alla les voir. Il y avait une photo de Mélissa et David le jour de leur mariage et une autre d'eux avec Nathan le jour de sa naissance. Elle aperçut ensuite une série de photos des deux familles réunies puis lorsqu'elle arriva aux quatre dernières photos, elle se demanda qui pouvait être ces personnes.

- **Sur cette photo, c'est notre fille adoptive, Sarah et son fiancé, Shen. Ils vont bientôt se marier. Sur celle-ci, c'est Sheila et Eliot. Sheila est la sœur de Shen et Eliot est son mari. Ici, ce sont leurs trois enfants et là… **

- **C'est… c'est Nathan… **Katie prie la photo entre ses mains et se dit que cet homme qu'elle avait continu tout petit était devenu un homme vraiment beau. _Il doit avoir une petite amie ou même une femme ! Mon Dieu ! _Elle observa la photo quelques minutes, elle se demanda où elle avait été prise, car elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, puis elle reposa le cadre et se tourna vers Mélissa :

- **Pourquoi avez-vous adopté ? **demanda-t-elle.

- **Tu peux nous tutoyer, tu sais, **répondit Mélissa en souriant. **Après Nathan, nous avons essayé d'avoir un autre enfant, mais la nature a voulu que je ne puisse plus en mettre au monde alors quand nous avons appris que cette fillette avait perdu ses parents, nous avons décidé de l'adopter. Elle avait 6 ans quand nous l'avons accueilli et elle en a 20 aujourd'hui.**

- **Vous l'avez adopté peu de temps après que nous soyons partis alors...**

- **Oui, quatre mois après pour être exacte. Nathan n'était pas bien du tout et nous avons pensé qu'accueillir une petite fille avec nous pourrait peut-être l'aider, mais il ne lui a jamais adressé la parole. **

- **QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? **

- **Quand ta mère t'a prise avec elle, elle a anéanti ton père, mais elle a encore plus anéanti notre fils. Il tenait à toi plus que tout au monde. Le mois qui a suivi a été le plus dur de tous, il refusait de manger et de boire, il ne voulait pas rentrer, il voulait rester sur le bord de la route à attendre que tu reviennes. Il pleurait constamment et refusait de dormir. Quand la fatigue a été trop forte et qu'il s'est endormi, nous l'avons rentré et couché sur son lit. Toutes les nuits ensuite, il faisait des cauchemars. Quand il a compris que tu ne reviendrais pas, il s'est fermé sur lui-même et n'a plus dit un seul mot. Il ne voulait plus du tout s'alimenter si bien que nous avons été obligés de l'amener à l'hôpital où les médecins nous ont dit qu'il était en état de choc et qu'il fallait le mettre dans un institut spécialisé. Ils ont dit qu'il ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais parler parce que son traumatisme dû à la séparation était beaucoup trop important. La symbiose que vous partagiez était très forte et ça la détruit à votre départ. Ça fait 13 ans qu'il est dans cet institut. **Mélissa finit son discours en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Katie pleurait tellement qu'elle courut à la cuisine vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, un peu plus calme que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, elle vit Mélissa dans les bras de son mari, tous deux assis sur le canapé.

- **Durant les premières semaines après notre départ, je ne faisais que pleurer aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à manger, mon estomac rejetait toutes formes de nourriture. Je réclamais tout le temps papa et Nathan et un jour ma mère en a eu marre. Elle m'a secoué dans tous les sens en hurlant que papa était mort, que je ne le reverrais plus jamais et qu'il fallait que j'oublie Nathan. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle me frappe que je n'ai plus jamais osé lui en parler. J'ai fait comme-ci de rien était. Et je croyais vraiment que papa était mort, parce que pourquoi m'aurait-elle menti ? Le jour de mon anniversaire, nous étions en Arizona quand un agent de police est venu me voir pour me dire que papa venait de mourir d'une blessure par balle. Ma mère m'a menti toutes ces années. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi on ne restait jamais plus de 6 mois aux mêmes endroits, maintenant je comprends. Quand papa était près de nous retrouver, on quittait la ville pour une autre encore plus loin. **

- **Je suis navrée Katie. Si nous avions su ce que ta mère avait l'intention de faire, nous ne l'aurions jamais laissé faire, **dit David.

- **Merci, merci beaucoup.**

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Mélissa, David et Katie furent plongés dans leurs pensées. Un calme régnait dans la maison, ils entendaient les oiseaux qui chantaient non loin de là et l'eau qui s'écoulait le long de la rivière près de la maison. C'était un calme reposant après la bombe qui venait d'être lâchée et qui venait d'exploser. _Il faut que je sache ! Que je le vois ! _

- **Mélissa ? **demanda Katie avec hésitation. **Serait-il possible que je voie Nathan ?**

- **Bien sûr ! Il faut que je demande au médecin son accord, mais je pense que ce sera bon.**

Mélissa appela immédiatement le médecin et lorsque celui-ci donna son accord, ils partirent tous au centre hospitalier de Seattle Centre.

Poulpe


End file.
